Someone GAVE Just Cause so GET OVER IT
by Shadowboltz
Summary: Matt and Tai married happily but Sora certainly isn't. What happens when she wants revenge on the man who took her money away? Taito. FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Party Time

**Someone GAVE Just Cause so GET OVER IT**

**By Taitoboy**

Sequel to Somebody PLEASE Give Just Cause

**I do not own Digimon or the song they sing. That's from Fairly oddparents I just rewrote it for this story.**

**Note to Natchi: The sooner you update your story Skull Mountain the sooner I'll update this story. HAHA**

**Party Time**

"Um…Ok…. Do you Tai take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, with all my heart"

"Matt, do you take Tai for your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"If someone wants to give just cause why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"………."

"Well, if no one objects I pronounce you um…..Tai Ishida and Matt Kamiya. You may kiss each other."

The wedding was over and now everyone was enjoying a lengthy reception at Jean-Luc's Fine French Cuisine where Matt had rented the whole place out. Everyone was still chattering excitedly about the events from earlier. Apparently, the digi-destined weren't the only ones in that church who disagreed with Matt marrying Sora. In reality, Sora was the only one for it. Her parents snuck back out to attend the reception personally. They knew their daughter was a slut.

Tai and Matt were in the middle of one of the most important thins in a wedding reception, the first dance. Even though, they were dancing to Matt and Sora's former song, Tai didn't care. He had Matt to give him all the music he needed. Tai had his arms wrapped around Matt's back and Matt around Tai's waist, head resting comfortably on Tai's shoulder.

"You know Matty, you had me scared there for a moment" Tai whispered to Matt. He didn't want to talk too loudly, being that all eyes were on them.

"Yeah Tai-chan? How's that?"

"I actually thought you were going to through with it. You had vows written for Sora and stuff. Fooled me completely" Tai chuckled softly as he hugged Matt tighter.

Matt snuggled into the embrace, glad to share Tai's warmth. "Yeah, I had it planned since that night we had dinner. I told you, we'd both get what deserve" Matt said, leaning up slightly to kiss Tai briefly on the lips.

"Matty, I thought that……."

"I know what you thought and I was talking to _you_ when I said WE would get ."

"Matty, you're logic is twisted." Tai laughed at his new husband.

"Tai, you're twisted. That's why I love you. Hey you know that love song we heard on TV once?"

Tai nodded slowly as they continued their special dance.

"Well Tai-chan, why don't we sing it. For them. It is your wedding too"

Tai looked at Matt like he was crazy, but Matt was already grabbing a microphone for them to share. Tai's face flushed red as Matt began his part of the song.

"_I was lost 'til he found me_

_and although he confounds me_

_by his side, is where I know I should be._

_Though he may, be a genius_

_He sure isn't the cleanest_

_And yet…I'm drawn to him…magically_

_And through every moment of turmoil_

_and moment of pain_

_through all of our misadventures, one thing remains_

_Facing sluts, bullies and jarheads,_

_I'll never be blue _

_as long as I'm floating with you."_

Tai took the microphone and prepare for his part. Eyes, already beginning to leak.

_"I saw him and no other_

_I still lived with my mother_

_When I spotted his lovely blonde hair_

_Though my job, hits the pits_

_Causing me to going into fits_

_I love kitties too much but I know he doesn't care_

_And I know that I am forgetful_

_I know I'm dim_

_But even if I just eaten, I won't go swim_

_I know that it wouldn't matter, _

_if I couldn't count to two_

_As long as I'm floating with you."_

Matt held Tai's hands into his own as they sung the final part. (A/N: _Tai, **Matt, **both)_

_"Even though, we're in love here,_

_and with you I have no fear_

_here with you dear, is where we both make our stand_

_**I'll be braced, for attack and**_

_Knowing he has my back and_

_All I need is your hand in my hand_

_**Baby, I know I can be nagging**_

_I know you're naggy too_

_**I know that I'm demanding**_

_Oh man, is that true_

_But what thing I'm understanding_

_Is no matter what we go through_

_I know I'll get through it, I'd rather go through it_

_As long as I float through, with you"_

As Tai and Matt finished their song, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Everyone clapped loudly for them. They broke apart from each other reluctantly without giving each other a kiss first and went to mingle with the guest. Tai want to Kari and Matt went to TK.

"Tai, that was beautiful. I didn't think you had it in you" Kari sobbed, throwing herself at her brother. Tai chuckled to himself and rubbed her back.

"Now Kari, you know damn well I can sing. All the times you heard me in the shower" He smirked at her. She smacked him playfully up side the head.

"I'm back to, I didn't know you had it in you. Congratulations. I'm a little mad at you though"

Tai looked confused. He couldn't figure out why she was mad. "Why are you mad at me?"

She smirked at her brother. "Because of you, at this rate I'll be related to Davis" Tai chuckled at his sister's sense of humor.

"I love you too Kari" Tai said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. She hugged him tightly, and stood there for a moment.

Mean while, TK and Matt were having a stressful conversation. "TK, I'm sorry…..I should never have let Sora come between us. I'm such a baka"

"……."

"I said, I'm such a baka"

"And I agree with you" TK said, cracking a small smile. Matt smiled fully and punched his brother playfully.

"You know, there's still room for you and Davis at my big house. Tai sure wouldn't mind' Matt offered. TK was about to respond when he noted two arms snake themselves around Matt's waist.

"What wouldn't Tai mind?" Tai purred into the blondes ear, sending shivers up his spine.

"I was telling TK that there is enough space in our big house for him and Davis" Tai's face became immediately grave which alarmed TK.

"Matty, I have had enough of living with TK. I will not let TK and Davis live with us." TK looked like he was just kicked in the stomach. Tai couldn't help but laugh at TK's face.

"I'm kidding TK. Yes you're more than welcome to move back into Matty's place." TK took a sigh of relief but Matt looked confused.

"Tai-chan, don't you mean _our place_?" Matt asked, turning around in Tai's embrace

"Matty, I may be married to you but I can't stand being around you every single night" Tai said, releasing Matt from his grip and walking away. Matt looked angry.

TK saw this and simply smirked. "Don't worry, he joking. He'll be back" However Tai kept walking and it started to anger TK too. "Let's go beat the shit out of him."

Tai snuck back up on Matt and put his arms around Matt's waist again. "Joking koi, I know I'll be living with you as long as Cosmo comes too" Tai laughed at the startled blonde. Matt turned around to Tai with a serious face.

"Tai-chan, if you scare me like that again, you won't even make it to our anniversary" Matt muttered before giving Tai a very, very, VERY deep kiss.

The reception went as planned with Tai as Sora's permanent sub. They danced, sang, ate, kissed, ate, chatted, toasted, kissed, ate, kissed. All through the night. Everyone was enjoyed themselves which Matt was happy to see. What made his day was seeing the bright smile on Tai's face. However there was one person who disapproved of the whole thing.

Back in the darkest corner of the restaurant, Sora stood like the roach she was. She sat there in sweatpants and a t-shirt and looked like she was ready to kill.

"Tai is going to pay for what he did."


	2. The Honeymooners

**Someone GAVE Just Cause so GET OVER IT**

**By Taitoboy**

**You know the drill Natchi. Update Skull Mountain and I'll get the next chapter for you. By the way Natchi, great second chapter**

**The Honeymooners**

Tai and Matt left for their honeymoon after a brief stop by Tai's place. Matt was taking them to a nice ski resort in Aspen. Tai looked disgusted at this, as he hated the cold.

"Matty-kun, you're rich. Why couldn't we go some place warmer" Tai chattered as he lugged his suitcases into their hotel room.

Matt dropped the luggage he was holding and crossed the small distance between then to give Tai a quick peck on the check. "Tai-koi, first of all I'm not rich, _we're _rich and secondly I have a very good reason for choosing Aspen for our honeymoon" Matt whispered.

Tai, whose mind was rattled with cold, didn't see the suggestive look on the smaller boy's face. "Matt, as your husband and best friend, tell me WHY you choose this frozen hell hole."

Matt slipped his arms around the brunette and began to suck lightly at his neck, producing a deep growl from Tai. "Because Tai-chan, Aspen is cold and it gives me a good excuse to stay snuggled up to my hubby." Matt snickered

Tai suddenly whipped around to face Matt before he scooped the blonde in his arms and carried him to the bed. "Now Matty, I've dreamed of this moment for a while. You certainly don't need an excuse to snuggle up to me" Tai said, sitting on the bed next to Matt.

Matt saw the brief glance of sadness on Tai's face and that worried him. "Tai? What's wrong babe? You seem sad." Tai looked up at Matt with a sort of sadly.

"Matty, I love you but our relationship it's……it's unorthodox. We haven't even had a real first date. The only thing that came close was the night you came with take out and that was two days before we got married." Tai said, a small tear cascading down his cheek.

Matt couldn't bare to see his big strong Tai cry like that. He sad up, lightly placing himself upon Tai's empty lap. Once there, he gently kissed Tai's tears from his cheeks. "Oh Tai, I love you too. We're married so why are you hung up on this?"

Tai simply lifted Matt off his lap and placed him on the bed before he began pacing. "Matt, I really wanted to expirnce a real first date with you but I guess that's out of the question. However, there are many firsts we can do with just us and that bed" Tai smirked, waving his eyebrows

Matt decided to play forgetful. "And what pray tell are these first of which you speak"

Tai got a running start then launched himself at the blonde, knocking him backwards. "Well, lets see. Your first fuck, my first fuck. My first blow job, your first blow job" he said, attacking hid husbands neck.

INSERT ICKY PART HERE

Tai lay on their bed, arms tucked behind his head while Matt laid his head on Tai's chest and one arm draped across his stomach, drawing lazy circles on his skin. They had just taken each other. It felt good to have Tai inside him and he knew Tai felt good to have Matt inside him. Tai was sound asleep in the arms of his lovely blonde, but something was troubling the blonde. Tai's earlier words of a first date came back to his mind.

_'I'll just have to do something about that won't I?'_

Tai woke up a few hours later, with a wave of pleasure washing over him yet he felt incomplete. He turned over to see no blonde hair in his face. He was quite alone I the room they shared. He started to wonder vaguely if it was all a dream but he ralized it wasn't. The snow of Aspen outside and Matt's stuff in the same place it was last night but there wasn't a lovely blonde by the name of Matt Kamiya next to him.

_'Well, I certainly can't find Matt from here'_ Tai thought to himself. Tai slowly got up and was immediately was hit by a cool draft in areas traditionally covered by under garments. Getting up and quickly rushing to the windows, he drew the curtains shut before looking for his disguarded boxers. He boxers had dried um……..you know on them and were extremely uncomfortable. Deciding against wearing them, he obtained new ones from his bags along with a warm navy blue sweater and black jeans with black boots.

Walking into the bathroom, we spotted a note on the sink in Matt's hand writing. He put the toilet lid down and sat his clothes down. He grabbed the note on blue stationairy and read it to himself out loud:

_Dear My Mr. Tai Ishida,_

_I had some things to take care of so I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake up with you my love. I went out and bought you some skisuits and skis and they're all under the bed. I can't have my Tai_

_-chan getting cold. Go enjoy the slopes and I'll see you at 7._

_Love,_

_Your Mr. Matty Kamiya_

_' 'Mr. Tai Ishida' that had a nice ring to it'_ Tai thought as he read and re-read the note from Mr. Matt Kamiya. Tai decided to humor Matt and see if the promised stuff was really there. He left the bathroom and crawled under the bed to see two large boxes and a big bag. There were ski suits in his favorite combo of colors: blue and black, new boots, skis, snow boards, black and blue gloves, ski shades and a ski hat. _'Matt, sure had thought of everything._

Tai decided to follow Matt's instructions and go enjoy the slopes. Before he got into his new things, he decided to check up on TK and Kari. He called TK first being he was at his apartment.

Ring Ring

_"Hello? Kamiya and Takashi Residence. TK speaking"_

_**"Hey Teeks, how are you?"**_

_"Well, if it isn't my new big brother. Being naughty?"_

_**"TK, as your new brother, I must insist…."**_

_"Shut up Tai, we all know what's going on" _TK giggled on the other side of the line

**_"Whatever, have you started packing stuff yet?"_**

_"Yep. I have your office all packed up. I started last night"_

_**"Ok, be careful with my computer and don't pack my cat by accident"**_

_"Tai, because you aren't careful with Cosmo, doesn't mean I'm not._

_Unlike you, I AM a responsible pet owner. So what are you and Matt _

_Doing?"_

_**"Matt went somewhere. He told me to go and enjoy the slopes and**_

_**that's what I'm about to do."**_

_"Ok, be careful bro. Don't want to loose you so soon"_

_**"Aww, TK. I had no way you felt that way. I'll be careful if you will. **_

_**talk to you later Teeks"**_

_"Ok Tai."_

Tai chuckled as he hung up with his new younger brother. He figured he'd call Kari later. He pulled the new suit over he clothes after taking the tags off. Grabbed his snowboard, wallet, and room key and left the room.

Unknown to Tai, a hooded figure stood around the corner from their room, keeping his eye on the brunette's retreating back. Once Tai was out of sight, the figure snuck into the room that Tai had just left.

Tai had returned at 6:50 after a furious day of skiing activites. He tanned face pink from the cold. He had spent the day around the lodge, drinking cocoa, skiing, snowboarding, building snowmen. He didn't have as much fun as he would have if his Matty was there with him but shrugged it off. Matt hadn't even come see him on the slopes but he figured Matt had other things to do.

Exhausted, Tai took out his room key and advanced into his dark hotel room. Not even bothering to turn on a light, he slipped off his suit and laid down in his sweater and jeans.

"Damn, if sure feels good to get out of those boots" Tai muttered to himself. He slowly pulled himself up the bed to lay his head on the soft pillows. The moment he closed his eyes, the room was plunged into extreme light. Matt, dressed in practically the same thing Tai had on, walked up to the confused Tai.

"Matty, what the hell is wrong with you. Where have you been as a matter of fact" Tai asked softly, too tired to raise his voice.

"Tai-kun, sit p and look around and you'll see" Matt chuckled slightly at his tired lover. Tai was too tired for games but figured Matt wouldn't leave him alone until he did, sat up slightly and saw the last thing he thought he'd see. Ok, Matt kissing Sora was the last thing he thought he'd see but this was close. Over in the corner of their hotel suite, two covered dinners laid side but side on the cloth covered table. A main dresses in fancy clothes stood at attention and romantic music played softly in the back ground.

"Um Matt…..what's going on?" Tai asked, still not comprehending what was happening.

"Well Tai-kun, you said you really wanted to expirence a first date with me so here you go" Matt said, face brightening up as a huge smile found it's way to Tai's face. Tai, finding a new burst of energy, threw himself into Matt's arms.

"Oh Matty. This is so...how did you……This is so…..sweet." Tai moaned in awe. Matt slowly rubbed Tai's back, this nice action and the back rub was turning Tai on and Matt could feel it. Literally and it was turning him on.

"You know Tai, and later tonight I'd like to introduce my ass to 'not so little Tai' and introduce yours to 'not so little Matt'" Matt whispered seductively which caused Tai to pull away which caused Matt to raise alarm.

"Matt, what kind of man do you think I am?" Tai mock-snarled, Matt's face was falling by the second. " I am a decent man and I don't just give it all up on the first date" Tai chuckled. Matt's face went into excitement mode as he punched his husband in the arm then kissing his briefly.

"That's right Tai, I'm a pervert. I should know better" Matt said

"……"

"I said I was a pervert"

"……….."

"Hello?"

" I'll let you know when you say something incorrect" Tai laughed. Matt attacked Tai with a barrage of kisses. He then lifted the bigger man up with some difficulty and carried him over to the table to begin their date.

Over the next five days, Tai and Matt were inseparable. They did everything from skiing to bedtime games. When one had to go to the bathroom, the other accompanied him. They quickly found out how cramped bathroom stalls were. Tai and Matt even spent time talking about arrangements that needed to be made.

"…Ok you can get another kitten but I get to name it." Matt said firmly during their discussion.

"Nothing obscene Matty"

"Ok, how about Chip?"

"Ok. That's fine with me." Tai said in agreement.

"One more thing Tai. Are you quitting your job?" Matt asked uncertainly, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

" I hadn't planned on it" Tai responded and Matt's face flickered in disappointment. "What's wrong Matt?"

"Tai, to be honest, I was hoping you'd quit your job. I want to take care of you. I wouldn't fill like a man if I didn't."

"Matty, you want to keep your job because taking care of me makes you feel like a man. Matty, Helping out and keeping my job will make me feel like a man too. I help some and you help some and we can both be the men. Besides, I'm up for a promotion soon."

"Tai, how can you get promoted? You're a high school principle."

"I'm up for the superintendent's job." Tai said. Matt simply shrugged at his husband and spent the rest of breakfast staring at him. Today was the day they were to head back home and they wanted to spend as much private time together as they could. Matt gave a highly audible sigh when caused Tai to look up.

"What's wrong Matty?" Tai asked, setting down his fork.

"I was just thinking about how cute and sexy you are when you eat." Matt said, stretching his hand out to lightly caress Tai's face/

"Ok, so I'm only hot when I eat. Ok so be it but if I get fat, it'll all be on your head" Tai mock-scowled at his lover.

"NOOO. I meant that you're hot doing everything you do" Matt purred. It was Tai's turn to caress Matt's face.

"Like you're not Matt Kamiya. You have the Kamiya name. That automatically makes you sexy" Tai joked, finishing up his breakfast

"Just hurry up fuck-face" Matt laughed as Tai tried o catch up with Matt in the airport.

"Shut up, Jack-ass. You're carrying all the light bags"

"Bastard"

"Retard"

The two husbands had taken to insulting each other. They never meant it but if was just a different way to show affection. Matt and Tai were boarding a plane to head back home to Odiaba. Home to all the people who support them and some who don't.

**Review Replies**

**JyouraKoumi:** I promise you, there will be a coupling between Izzy and Mimi in my next fic.


	3. Back to Life

**Someone GAVE Just Cause so GET OVER IT**

**By Taitoboy**

NATCHI: WRITE THAT SQUEAL IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE

**Back to Life**

It had been a few months since their super hot honeymoon and things didn't really cool down at all. Tai and Matt only separated when Tai went to work. Matt had gigs but not as often as Tai's job. Tai was the principle of Odiaba's most technologically advanced school. It was something that you'd expect from Star trek. Every part of the school was controlled by computers from the door openings to food preparation and being the guy in charge was stressful. Today was no different. Some idiotic student tampered with the school computer and the whole school went into lock-down mode. He was stuck in his locked office for three hours.

Tai entered his new mansion and home, tired and ready to kill anyone who came within a foot of him. He wanted nothing more than to get some rest. However, a certain horny blonde wasn't having any of that.

"TAI-KUN! YOU"RE HOME!" Matt screamed as he flew at the tired brunette sending them both onto the floor. He was dressed in a blue silk shirt and tight black jeans with black boots. "I missed my snuggle bunny" he purred as he planted soft, yet hot kisses along Tai's jaw line. Tai just wrapped his arms around the blonde just to amuse him. He just wasn't in the mood no matter how much he moaned and shuddered with pleasure.

"Tai-chan, what's wrong? You seem….um….._anti-horny_" Matt said, leaning up from Tai's face, giving him his 'tell me now' look. Tai slid out from under Matt and stood up with excruciating difficulty. He bent down and scooped Matt up and carried him into the living room all while Matt kept planting kisses over his face. Tai sat Matt on the plump green velvet couch and sat next to him. Once Tai was seated, the blonde climbed into Tai's lap and stroked his hair lovingly, not exactly the area he wanted to stroke but I digress.

"Tai, tell your hubby what's wrong" Matt whimpered in a cute manor, slowly licking Tai's ears trying to relax him. Tai enjoyed the feeling but his yearning for the bed was winning over. (To sleep, not that.)

"Oh Matty, it was awful. There were four different fights, one teacher quit, a near riot because the school an out of cheeseburgers and to top it off, someone toyed with the school defense system and the school locked down. I was stuck in my damn office for three fucking hours. I swear, if I could I'd kill every single one of those kids" Tai said, getting angrier by the moment.

"Aww my poor baby. Let me get you something to help you relax" Matt cooed, leaving Tai alone by himself in their red decorated huge living room. After all, they were millionaires now, something Tai was slowly getting used to. Matt came back 10 minutes later with the foot massager filled with soothing hot water while Davis came in with a glass of wine. Matt knew that a foot massage and wine always relaxed and cheered Tai up after a long day of work and when Tai was cheerful, Matt would eventually become cheerful if you catch my drift. Lets just say, Tai gives better thumps than that rabbit in Bambi when at his happiest.

"Thank you Matty, What would I do without you?" Tai said appreciatively as Matt peeled the black dress socks off Tai's feet. Matt simply smirked as he nipped at one of Tai's sweaty toes causing Tai to yelp.

"Well Tai-kun, that's one thing you will NEVER find out" Matt laughed. He grabbed Tai by the ankles and slowly sank Tai's feet into the vibrating tub. The jets felt so good against his acking feet, giving him the pleasure that only sex gave him. Tai threw his head back with pleasure as he enjoyed the vibrations coursing through his body. Matt looked at little jealous for a brief moment as he sat down on the other side of Tai. Matt turned on the TV as Tai wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. Cosmo and Chip, their kittens had both been in the room for a while, waiting for things to settle down before they gave their welcome.

Tai lifted his head up as a little brown and black and a orange and black kitten jumped into his lap. He giggled with delight as the cats purred and nuzzled up against Tai's chest. Matt was amazed, in the few months they've been married, Matt had never heard Tai giggle. He shrugged that off as he watch the three animals share their affections. Eventually, Matt felt pangs of intense jealousy as he watched his love giggle at his pets.

_'Those hairballs are doing MY job and it's going to stop.'_ Matt thought. Matt got up and lifted the two kittens up who immediately stopped purring when they felt Matt's touch. He sat them on the floor and shooed them away. Tai looked at his husband skeptically.

"Matty, what's wrong?" Tai asked, thinking Matt was upset about something. Matt smiled down at Tai. He sat back down and laid down on the sofa, head resting in Tai's lap.

"Nothing's wrong Tai-kun. Those fur balls were taking my job" Matt purred, nuzzling his golden locks against Tai's chest. Tai ran his fingers through Matt's hair, causing Matt to purr like a third kitten.

"Aww, how cute. Matty's getting jealous of a couple of cats." Tai laughed

"You wish ugly" Matt retorted with just as much laughter as he leaned up to unbutton Tai's black dress shirt.

"Admit it shit face"

"No, jack-ass"

"Ok, but you'll eventually bow down to the alpha male, Matty" Tai said, putting the mock-argument to rest.

"You're right and when TK gets back I will." Matt laughed and he nuzzled some more against Tai's bare chest. Tai simply chuckled as he rubbed his loves hair affectionately.

"You know Matty. I love you. More than any cat. You know no one can replace you."

Matt smiled up at Tai. He leaned up and planted a kiss on Tai's chin before he laid back down against Tai's chest. "I love you too Tai, more than any amount of money. I'd be rich even if I just had you."

"Oh Matty." Tai whimpered. He lifted the blonde and pulled him into his lap. They began to kiss passionately and each one poured all their love into the kiss. Tai slipped his tongue into Matt's sweet cavern and Matt moaned as his tongue danced with Tai's. They continued with this method of showing their love until and obnoxious blonde walked in the door.

"Eww, you guys, it's time to ACT like a married couple You too are still acting like a couple of horny teenagers" TK said, walking through the living room, on his way to see a certain brunette.

"Well TK, we may not be teenagers but we sure is horny. Right Tai?" Matt asked, as if the whole thing is a joke.

"You sure is right Matty. Unzip my pants. My thing is just begging to be let out" Tai whispered seductively

When TK heard the sound of a zipper, he took off not wanting to see what he thought was coming next. Once out of the room, Tai and Matt burst into laughter.

"Nice touch Tai, but you know. I really want to see little Tai again tonight."

Tai laughed as he hugged the blonde closer. "Matty, you and your mouth got reacquainted this morning before I went to work"

"I know but……I'm AM horny as hell. Especially when I have a hot husband like you."

"Ok Matty, tonight. After all, it's your night to be on the bottom."

"Oh, I know." Matt whispered. He snuggled into Tai's arms and they both fell asleep just as the Sound Of Music came on.

It was 7 o'clock when Tai woke up. The water from his foot massager was luke-warm thanks to the heating system in the massager. Matt was gone somewhere he didn't know. He looked over to see Cosmo and Chip snuggled up together on the other end of the sofa. He sighed peacefully, perfectly content with his new happier life. He had two adorable kittens, a new brother in law who he loved and loved him in return, big mouth Davis as a roommate and a perfect husband who never ceases to amaze him……and never ceases to turn him on. Tai would get hard just by Matt entering a room. He loved Matt and nothing could change that. He was turning the TV after he found the remote and found this good movie called Big Fat Liar. Tai was laughing at the part where the two guys turned that man blue when the phone rang.

Tai dislodged himself from the comfort of the sofa and went to get the cordless phone. _'Damn telemarketers. If I said no the first time, don't they know I still mean no'_

Tai picked up the phone , trying to maintain a cheerful greeting.

"Moshi, moshi. Kamiya-Ishida residence. Tai speaking"

_"Hey Tai, enjoying the life you stole from me?"_ a dark female voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Who is this?" Tai was starting to get scared and confused.

_"You know. I was about to spend a great life with Matt and you stole that from me. You're living MY life and you gotta pay"_

"Sora. What are you……you are…… Get the hell off my line like now" Tai snarled as he realized who it was. "You don't deserve Matt. He deserves someone who loves him for him and that's me. He made his choice so deal with it."

_"I'll deal with it. After you're dead. We'll be seeing each other real soon"_ the line went dead. Tai shut off the phone, terrified for his life. Had he just received a death threat over the phone by a psycho girl would was obsessed with money?

………

Matt had come home an hour after that with take-out bags in his arms.

"Tai-kun, I got take out."

"…."

"Tai-kun?" Matt was worried. They had always greeted each other when they heard the other enter the mansion. The fact Tai hadn't zoomed in on the take out scared him even more. He sat the bags on food down and walked into the living room where he had left Tai. Once he got there, he saw something that made his heart drop. Tai was huddled into a corner of the couch, knees pressed against his chest, sobbing deeply. Matt immediately rushed to his side and enveloped him into a hug.

"Tai, what wrong?"

"…."

"Tai? Please tell me. What's upset you?" Matt purred to his beloved Tai. Tai pulled his head up to reveal his tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

"Matt, it's……it's….Sora" Tai chocked out. Matt looked like it was a joke.

"What about that ho? What did she do? Why are you crying over her?" Matt asked, knowing this isn't a time to laugh.

"Matty, she's upset…..that I stole you away. She said that she……she would……" Tai cut off, starting to tremble in fear once more.

"What did she said baby?"

"She said she would……be coming by. She threatened to kill me"

**Tanks to Natchi's holding the sequel of Skull Mountain from me, I'll finish the story **

**For now though, here are the reply answers I've neglected in answering**

**Natchi: Glad you like but you won't get anymore story until you at least give me something of a sequel to Skull Mountain**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Glad you like it. I hate to disappoint**

**silverkaze013, Mia Kamiya: Aww, well, I hope you like the chapter. **

**Quellesirel Peredhil: I'll try to be more descriptive. I'm still new to this whole writing and publishing stuff**

**Everyone: Nag Natchi for that sequel if you want more lol**


	4. Mission Not Accomplished

**Someone GAVE Just Cause so GET OVER IT**

**By: Taitoboy**

**I'm going to grow old waiting for Natchi to update so why keep my update from you fans. I hope to get lots of reviews**

**Mission Not Accomplished**

It's been two weeks since Sora's call and Matt hasn't been this angry in his whole; not even when Tai turned him into a brunette for April fools. No one threatens Matt Ishida-Kamiya's husband and spend the rest of their life happy. Matt did everything he could think of from police protection to arms. He even had Agumon and Gabumon brought in from the Digital World. If someone was even angrier than Matt about Sora threatening Tai was Agumon. He was slightly ticked off that Tai didn't tell him he got married to Matt but was happy that Tai beat up Sora and pissed that Sora threatened his partner. So Agumon spent every waking moment following Tai like an extremely protective guard dog.

What made Matt extremely mad was Tai. Not Tai himself but Tai. Tai was extremely paranoid and scared. Tai refused to get within ten feet of Matt and slept in the guest bedroom with Agumon. Matt would go into Tai's room after a he went to sleep and simply gaze at Tai's beauty. When ever Tai wasn't working or pacing with Agumon he was huddled up into a corner crying and that made Matt even angrier at Sora and more depressed in general.

The only time that Tai felt safe was at his job. All the high tech security features, computerized controls, Agumon, and steel doors made that school an impenetrable fortress. Being a principle of a super high tech school did have it's perks. His job may be a nightmare but times like this, only two things could pry him from it; being fired or by his Matty's request. Speaking of which……

"Moshi, Moshi Matt speaking"

"Hi Matty, how are you"

"Tai-kun, I should be asking you the same thing. You should have been home an hour ago. Are you alright?" Matt said with genuine worry.

"No Matty, and that's what we need to talk about"

Matt became extremely nervous when Tai said that. Nothing ever good happens when someone says 'We need to talk'. "What about Tai-kun?"

"Matty, I'm not coming home"

Matt's heart seemed to break in two. He wasn't about to hold back his tears either. "Tai, are……are you divorcing me?"

Tai's eyes could not have gotten any wider than they did now. "No Matt, I just said I'm not coming home"

Matt was extremely hurt and confused. "Tai-kun, why? Please explain this to me. Please?"

"Matty-chan, I'm too scared. I expect to see that psycho everywhere I go. The school Matty, it's the only place I feel safe now. I love you but I'm just too scared. Agumon's here with me so don't worry."

"Tai-kun, I love you too. I am going to worry about you. If you want to stay there then fine. I'll be there in a few minutes and I'll……."

"No Matty. No. If she does find me here, I'd rather die saving you. I'd die happy knowing you're safe. Matt, you have no clue how much you mean to me and if I get hurt protecting you then so be it."

"Tai-kun, I wouldn't be much of a man and husband if I let you be there all alone"

"I wouldn't be much of a man and husband if I let you put yourself in danger. I've made my decision and that's final"

Matt gave a big sigh. Tai was very stubborn and that's one of Tai's perks but this was a time he wish Tai wasn't a stubborn jackass. "Ok Tai. It'd make me feel better seeing you but if you feel safer at school then by all means stay. I love you"

Tai gave the first small smile he had in days. "I love you Matty. More than everything. Bye"

"Bye Tai-kun" Matt hung up the phone then sank to the floor, knees pressed to his chest sobbing deeply and loudly.

TK rushed in the room as fast as he could, Davis sound asleep up stairs. "Matt, what's wrong. What's happened?"

"It's Tai-kun, HE"S NOT COMING HOOOMMMEEEE!" Matt wailed loudly. TK sunk to the floor next to his older brother.

"What do you mean he's not coming home. I know he's not to leave you."

"He's not. He said that he felt safer at his school with Agumon. You know what that says?" TK shook his head. "That says that I'm not doing my job as his husband."

"Matt, Tai loves you. I love him, he's the brother I always wanted. He knows you're trying your best"

Matt stared him confused. "wait a minute. TK, I am your brother"

"Yeah, but you're the brother I never wanted" TK laughed, trying to lighten the mood. When he saw that Matt just had that hollow look in his eyes, he continued. "Tai, loves you and you love him, so if he feels safer at his job then let him stay."

Matt looked at him with a grim smile. "You know what he said when I offered to go down there and stay with him?'

"He said no because all the hair spray you use would set of the fire alarms?"

"No you baka. He said…….he said that he'd rather die to protect me. He said he'd die happy knowing I was safe………OH MY SWEET, SWEET TTTTAAAAAIIIII" Matt started wailing again. TK sat rubbing Matt's back.

"Matt, he will be fine. He has Agumon with him." TK said, standing up extending a hand out to help him up. Matt had a sudden idea and leapt up with out help. He took off to the room, he set up as Tai's office. "Matt, where are you going?"

"I'm going to write an email to my husband."

Tai and Agumon were huddled together in Tai's office watching the small TV on his bookcase. The door was locked and the steel barricades over the door and windows were in place. The only sounds heard were the TV and the humming of Tai's computer.

"Tai, don't you think that you're a little paranoid? Matt would want to be here to protect you." Agumon asked to his partner. Tai simply looked down at Agumon and shrugged.

"Maybe. I do miss my Matty but I'm doing this for him. If she attacks and he's far away he won't get hurt." Agumon shrugged and hugged Tai tighter.

"Well No matter what happens, I'm here for you." Agumon said in his cute voice. Agumon was cute when he got all protective like that. Just like Matt. They were still watching TV when Tai's computer started beeping.

"AHHH" Tai screamed as he dove under the table. Agumon looked at Tai like he was a moron.

"Tai, that was your computer. You have a _z-mail_"

"You mean e-mail?" Tai asked, standing up and heading to his computer. Agumon simply shrugged and followed Tai around the desk. Tai opened his inbox to see…..

"It's an email from Matty," Tai said. He clicked on the tab for his message and was immediately greeted with a dancing Gabumon. Then…….

TO: Missing You

_Dear Tai-kun,_

_You have no idea how much I miss you. I'm extremely scared_

_for you. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. You_

_mean the world to me. I love you. I hope you come home soon. I miss_

_the feel of your warm silky lips on mine….and a few other places as_

_well. I love you and I miss you. Come home soon_

_Love_

_Matt_

Tai couldn't help but smile at his husband's letter, He missed Matt too but this is how things have to be for now.

It had been a month since Tai barricaded himself in his office. He only left the office during school hours and was extremely jumpy. He had continued to be followed by Agumon which at first got some stares but the students and teachers all accepted it. Tai had been living off vending machine food, Chinese, pizza and other take out food that delivered. Tai had been visited by Matt, TK, and Davis all on different occasions and the same each time; they were trying to get Tai to come home. Tai followed Matt's visit by an intense make out session on his desk before Matt left, living both men extremely dizzy.

Matt was moping around their mansion crying as usual with Gabumon trying to console him as usual. "God Gabu, I miss him more than everything. I love him and I want him to be safe but how do I know he's safe if he's at that school all alone"

"Matt, Tai is a big boy and he has Agumon to keep him company." Gabumon said, continuing to pace after Matt.

"No he doesn't Gabumon. Agumon got sick and had to be sent back to the Digital World he had a digital cold. Besides, I'm tired of everyone saying 'he has Agumon' Agumon is not his fucking husband. I AM."

"Well Matt, you may have to take things into your own hands. Get him to come home"

"Gabumon, you just gave me a good idea" Matt smiled. He took off upstairs leaving a confused Gabumon behind. He came back a few minutes later with a loaded gun in his hands. "Gabumon, Tai is MY husband; not that schools husband or Agumon's husband. MY husband. Nobody should be protecting him but me and nobody's going to protect him but me. Tai is getting my protection whether he wants it or not." Matt said. He grabbed his coat and put on his shoes and rushed out the door with Gabumon and his gun.

Tai was shutting down the school all from his office. The lights were off and the last person was about to leave.

"Ok Mr. Ishida. I'm leaving for the day. Do you need anything?" Mr. Lewis, one of the assistant principals asked. He always checked up on Tai before he left, to see if Tai needed anything.

"Oh um…no I'm good. Let me see you out." Tai said. He left the safety of his office and escorted Lewis to the door of the main office. "See you tomorrow morning". The man gave a brief nod and headed out the school door. Tai headed back to the office and shut the door when a foot blocked it from closing.

The mysterious foot kicked the door open and in came a person draped in black.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my office?" Tai demanded as the figure stepped all the way in.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to get alone. Now that Agumon's finally gone, I finally came to see you."

The wheels in Tai's head started spinning faster. "Wait a minute, how do you know Agumon?" Tai asked continuing to step back. The person took off their black ski cap to reveal……

"Sora…..what are you doing here?" Tai snarled when he saw who it was.

"I told you Tai, you're going to pay for what you've done. I was about to live an easy life with that blonde idiot. He didn't expect a thing. Then you and that traitor of a friend had to go and change that. I'm not mad with Mimi, I'm mad with you. You stole his heart and made him want to marry you. You stole my easy ride Taichi." she whispered in a dangerous voice.

"Well Sora, you got what you deserve. He deserves to be treated like a king and you were planning to sit around and spend his hard earned money. Not loving him. I couldn't care less if he is rich. I'd love him even if we were living in a cardboard box. So you….."

"SHUT UP" Sora shrieked as she took out a switchblade. "Tai Kamiya, prepare to die" She said calmly. She dove at Tai, knife extended out. The knife made contact with his lower side, sinking in to his skin. He could clearly hear her say damn as she picked herself up. Clearly she wasn't aiming for what she hit. Tai was loosing a lot of blood very quickly and consciousness just as fast. Tai's world was waving in and out and all he heard before he passed out was the door burst open and a gun shot. Then his world went totally black.

**OOOOOO CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHA. Sucks don't it?**


	5. I'll Be home for Christmas

**Someone GAVE Just Cause so GET OVER IT**

**By: Taitoboy**

**I'm updating 'cause I'm going to grow old, waiting for Natchi to update so why keep this away from th others. I hope to get lots of reviews**

**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

Tai was dead before he got to the hospital from massive blood loss. Sora was given the death penalty and Kari killed Matt out of anger.

JUST KIDDING

THE REAL STORY.

Tai's mind awoke for the first time in a while where Matt immediately came to it. Tai tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't. they just didn't seem to want to cooperate. He realized all his other senses still worked. A disturbing thought came to mind and it was….._ 'Am I dead?'_ Tai continued to think along those lines until he heard very angry sets of yelling.

"LOOK, I AM HIS HUSBAND AND MONEY IS NO OBJECT. I WANT THE BEST DOCTORS TO HELP MY TAI WAKE UP….."

"MY BROTHER IN LAW BETTER BE FINE OR YOU'LL BE HIT WITH A LAW SUIT SO BIG….."

"I WANT TO SEE MY BABY. I AM HIS MOTHER AND IF SOMEONE GETS TO SEE HIM IT'S ME AND HIS HUSBAND"

"TK'S RIGHT, IF TAI DOESN'T GET THE BEST CARE HE CAN, YOU WILL REGRET IT"

"TAI-SEMPAI, CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"

"Stop being an idiot Davis. My Onii-chan, stabbed by that whore. I lived with Tai my whole life. He never did any wrong to anybody if he could help it. OH TAI"

"He's been out for two months. It's almost Christmas. Besides what's a Conga"

Tai recognized the voices of Matt, TK, his mom, dad, Davis, Kari, and Agumon so that canceled the being dead bit…….

Now, Matt was calm and so was everyone else as the doctor spoke. Dr. Feldman, Tai's main doctor understood what the family was going through.

"Mr. Kamiya and Mr. and Ms. Kamiya and everyone else. Tai is in stable condition as of this morning. However we can't just pull people out of a coma just like that. The shock of being stabbed or shot and stuff like that can cause this to happen. We will never cut life support until he wakes up and we're confident he can continue without it. We have the best doctors coming in from Ireland, America, Canada Russia, and Australia. These doctors have conferred with me and they all say the same thing. I sorry, but there's nothing to do but wait and see."

"Ok we get that. Can we see him at least? Will he be able to come home for Christmas?" Matt asked, he was a nervous wreck. Matt had been asking the same question at every visit over the last two months. It was almost Christmas. December 15th to be exact. Sora had been healed of her gun sot wound immediately, went on trial and sent straight to prison for the next 10 to 20 years. Matt's band had been sympathetic so they hadn't set up any gigs and tours for the rest of the year. Matt had practically become a resident of the hospital waiting room just in case. Nothing was going to make him leave Tai.

"Um well….he's not much to see but I don't see why not" the doctor said then got immediately nervous when given the death glare from an irate Kamiya.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'NOT MUCH TO SEE'?" Matt yelled, anger starting to bubble up again.

"I mean being that he's still out, it would be amazing if he would be much company." The doctor defended. Matt opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He shook his head and pushed past the doctor into Tai's room.

Matt immediately began to tear up when he saw his beloved life-less form. Matt, Kari and his parents were the first to see him and none of them took it well. "Oh baby, my baby." Matt sobbed as he ran over to Tai's bed and took his hand. Tai's mom and dad went to the other side and Kari by Matt. Tai's mother took his other hand but remained silent. Her grief so far beyond words.

"Tai honey, you have to wake up. For me Tai? Please" Matt begged, desperation clear in his voice.

"Matt, he's in a coma. He may not hear you" Kari said, rubbing Matt's back slowly.

"I can't believe this happened. This is all your fault Matt" Tai's dad said softly, glaring at Matt.

"Wh……what? Why is it my fault?" Matt asked, looking more and more hurt.

"You left him alone in that school, knowing that psycho was after him. How could you? You promised to stay with him through anything and……"

"John, Matt explained all that earlier. Tai told him no and if Matt hadn't gotten there when he did, Tai would probably have been all cut up. Matt is no more to blame then we were. So leave him alone. He's just as upset as we are if not more" Tai's mom said softly. Matt looked ready to cry as he continued to rub Tai's hand. Tai was listening to all this with half a million thoughts coursing through his mind. He wanted to wake up but just couldn't

"Kari? Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya? Um…….may I have some time alone with my husband please?" Matt asked, chocking back tears. The three people in question simply nodded and left without a word leaving the young couple alone.

"Oh Tai baby, had I just stayed with at that school you wouldn't be here now." Matt whimpered once the others were gone. "I love you honey and you mean the world to me. You have no idea what pain I went through when I saw you hit that floor and now you're here. Practically dead to me. God, I miss you. I love you baby." Matt sobbed. Matt bent down and laid a kiss on Tai's forehead. Once that kiss was laid, something happened that made Matt confused but happy. The heart monitor that was monitoring Tai's condition was starting to beep faster and faster and Matt knew what this meant. The more Matt planted kisses on Tai the faster the beeping got. Matt pulled away and the beeping started to return to normal.

"DOCTOR, MR. AND MRS. KAMIYA, KARI, EVERYONE COME HERE QUICK!" Matt shrieked out loud. Within the next second, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya followed by a team of doctors then Kari, Agumon, Davis and TK all flew in the room and crowded around Tai's bed.

"Guys, it's Tai. He's…. I mean…….He can…… he knows…." Matt struggled on how to get his point across. Tai's dad stepped up along side Matt and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, calm down. Try and tell us _calmly_ what happened."

"I won't tell you. I'll show you" and with that Matt swooped down and laid a kiss on Tai's lips and got the same response he got before. The heart monitor began speeding up. Matt continued laying kisses on Tai's lips, nose and forehead and Tai's heartbeat maintained it's new faster beat. The doctors began crowding around Tai even tighter mumbling excitedly. Kari and her mom were jumping with happiness and their dad smiled at the display. TK and Davis clung together nervously watching everything. As Tai's heartbeat returned to normal, one of the doctors walked up to Matt.

"Son, we need you to do something else that might produce a response. Talk to him and ask because we think that display isn't a coincidence." Matt simply nodded and turned to his husband once more.

"Tai baby, if you can hear me do something only Tai can do. Something that'll let us know you're alright." Matt said softly.

Tai began thinking of what he could do to show he was here. _'I gotta let him know I'm alright, that I hear him but what?' _Suddenly a thought came to him and…..

Suddenly, a loud fart was heard through in the room. Everyone backed away from the bed except Matt who was clinging to him with immense joy.

"Tai….it's him. Tai's the only person I know who can produce a fart on command."

A different doctor walked up to Matt nervously. "That could be just an accident um……we need something more…._obvious'_"

"No it's not. Tai….do it again Tai. Show it wasn't an accident. Do it again baby." Matt pleaded. Then another loud fart was heard and the doctors, while waving their noses muttered to each other excitedly. Matt looked like he was about to pass out with happiness. Matt decided to push it farther. He had to get Tai to wake up fully "Tai honey I want to see your beautiful eyes. Open them for me. Please wake up" Matt said. Everyone in the room waited nervously and the doctors all watched for any results. Tai's dad could be heard moaning because his wife was cutting off his circulation while holding his wrist. They waited nervously and Matt held his hand tightly.

_'I can do this. Open your eyes. Do it for Matty-kun'_ Tai thought to himself then suddenly he felt his eyes snap open and bright light flooded his sensitive retinas. He heard screams and shouts of joy as tons of arms attempted to wrap around him. He saw his parents, sister and brother in law and his boyfriend. Then he saw the person he opened his eyes for and just had to say something.

"I…..I love you Matty-kun. I'm sorry" Tai said, his voice raspy and quiet. Matt had tears in his eyes as he began kissing Tai all over.

"Don't be baby. I love you too" he cried as Tai simply laid there. Everyone hugged and kissed and asked a ton of questions until the head Doctor, Dr. Feldman spoke.

"Ok everyone, we need to run some test. Thanks to his very persuasive husband here we'll have him out of him before the 20th." Dr. Feldman said, he even had tears in his eyes. He then turned to Matt. "Mr. Kamiya, Matt. Tai must love you a lot to be able to pull off a stunt like that. Most times, coma patients don't wake up like that or produce results like that out of the blue. Amazing."

All the tests had been ran on Tai; everything from CAT scans to motor skills test and everything checked out fine. Thanks to that, Tai was to be discharged tomorrow with was the 17th. They wanted to keep him over night as a safety precaution. Matt had gone home with TK and Davis for the first time in two months. Tai was allowed to move around and was more than glad to do so. He went through the hospital and went to the cafeteria.

"I don't see why people knock hospital food, this is great" Tai thought to himself as he dug into the first real meal he had in months. He was eating a chicken, pea, potato and Jell-o combo. Busy with his meal, he didn't notice a doctor sit down across from him.

"Hey Tai, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked him

"Hey Joe, I'm great" Tai responded, giving one of his kilowatt smiles.

"Yeah, I heard about your conditionand everything but they had a team of doctors that was in charge of well……"

"Well? Joe come one….it not like I'll go back into a coma if you say." Tai laughed; glad he can joke about it now.

"Well, they had a team of doctors in charge of restraining Matt. It was hard too, once we had to sedate him. It was really quite funny at the time." Joe chuckled slightly. Tai started to blush furiously at the thought of his Matt being sedated because of him was too funny.

"That's a sweet thought, to know Matty was that desperate to get to me." Tai giggled, causing a look of relief from the timid Joe.

"Well, he is your husband. I have never seen you or Matt look like you do when you think or look at each other. It's like you guys are so deeplyconnected with each other it's amazing. It's exactly how I feel about Izzy." Joe said. Tai simply nodded.

They sat talking for about two hours. They talked about old times, each others jobs, how Joe never did like Sora, etc. It started to get dark outside and Tai called it a quits.

"Well Joe, it's been fun but as a patient, I better head back before Matty comes and turns this hospital inside out. He doesn't even know I'm down here and Matt's pretty dangerous when he's mad" Tai chuckled standing up. Joe stood up and walked to Tai's side.

"Need some help?" Joe asked. Tai simply shook his head and left, waving goodbye to Joe.

Tai got back to his room without problem and it seemed all was alright in the hospital. _'Well, I guess I better start packing'_ Tai thought to himself. As he stood in the door of the closet, he felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey Baby" Tai muttered knowing who it was.

"Aww, you're no fun Tai-kun. I'm starting to think there are no surprises anymore but I still love you though" Matt chuckled. "You know, tomorrows your big day and um……we could have had some fun but your doctor said no strenuous activity." the blonde purred, moving one hand down to Tai's groin, and rubbing it softly. Tai became instantly rock hard as he moaned at Matt's touch.

"Fuck that Matty. Fucking you isn't strenuous; it's um…..needed exercise. Besides, these doctors don't know what they're talking about." Tai said. He turned around and rubbed his hardness against Matt's. To hard members rubbing and caused each one's restraint to start to dissolve.

"Oh shit….Tai-kun. No, NO not in the hospital. They had to sedate me once already when you were still out." Matt whispered, pulling himself away from the brunette.

"Oh, I know. Joe told me already and I think it's sweet." Tai said, kissing Matt on the nose. Matt gave a nervous grin as he hugged his Tai closer.

"Tai, why don't you rest? I'll pack for you honey" Matt offered as he attempted to escort Tai back to his bed but Tai jerked away.

"Matty, I've been _resting_ for over two months. I'll pack myself and when we get home, we'll see how far we can go before it gets um……_too strenuous._ Everything goes back to normal. I will not tolerate any special treatment._"_ Tai purred as he sat Matt gently on his bed. Matt sat watching Tai bend over to grab things off the floor and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Tai heard the giggle and looked up to see what he was giggling at. "What's so funny Matt" Tai said, a little serious.

Matt giggled a little more and said "I was looking at your cute little bare bottom in that hospital gown." Tai blushed an unearthly red as he attempted to close the back of his robs.

"Matty, don't look. It's indecent. Besides….no free peep shows" Tai whined. Matt got up and crossed the distance to Tai and gripped the taller boy hands in his own.

"Now Tai-kun, you know very well, you have nothing on your body that I haven't seen before. Now stop being shy before I kick your unbearably sexy ass"

"Still Matty, don't be looking at my ass in the hospital."

"Tai, like I said, you have nothing I haven't seen before. For example the tiny moles on your left butt cheek, hip, left 5th toe and at the bottom of your…."

"OK MATTY…..ok, I get your point"

Tai was discharged around noon the next morning. He certainly wasn't as cheerful as he was the night before. He was extremely tired which the doctors told him was normal for out going coma patients. Kari came to the hospital because TK dropped Matt of yesterday and Matt spent the night with Tai. As Kari drove, Tai sat in the back in the arms of Matt. Matt slowly stroked Tai's hair as Tai slept in the car. Matt looked down at his love and a smile refused to say hidden. He gave a small sigh as he bent down and laid a small kiss on his forehead.

"You really do love him don't you?" Kari asked from the front seat.

Matt looked at her like it was the stupidest question in the universe. "Kari, more than anything. I mean what's not to love?" Matt looked saddened in a way.

"What's wrong Matty?"

"You know I…..I….." Matt's voice faulted. Kari looked at him sympathetically as Matt tried to continue but Matt slowly started to sob quietly. "I just wish I never left him alone. He wouldn't have been in that awful place if I stayed by his side like I promised. This is my fault." Kari looked at his briefly before pulling the car to the side of the road and turned the car off.

"Matt Ishida-Kamiya, you know something? If Tai thought that it was your fault, would he be where he is now? In your lap? No. He stayed away hoping to protect you and he did. You didn't get hurt and to him, it makes it all worth it. Besides, if you didn't come when you did, he could be dead now. So just be proud of yourself and him. He still loves you and you him and that's all that matters" Kari said with small tears in her eyes. Matt gave her one of Tai's patented smiles and ruffled her hair lovingly. She returned the smile and turned around to continue driving.

_'Yep, I certainly do love him'_


	6. The New World

**Someone GAVE Just Cause so GET OVER IT**

**By: Taitoboy**

**Final Chapter, No Sequeals**

**I haven't been getting the reviews I was hoping for on my stories so this may be my last story on If that happens, it has been a pleasure writing for and those of you who constantly review my stories. thank you**

**The New World**

Christmas was long gone now leaving a nice warm April weather. Tai's school was back in session and actually Tai got a promotion that was just too good to refuse. Tai was now the superintendent of schools in Odiaba. Tai was ecstatic being that he received such a huge pay spike. He wasn't making near as much money as Matt but he felt that he was really contributing to the household. He has long since made a full recovery from his coma and is now wearing Matt out in bed.

TK and Davis got married late January. Matt and Tai insisted that they throw the biggest wedding and reception possible. TK and Davis still live with Tai and Matt but well, they weren't seen much after 7:00 pm as normal. Agumon and Gabumon had become permanent residents at what the four boys dubbed 'Lovers Mansion'. Agumon insisted that Tai still needed looking after and Gabumon said that Matt needed help with Tai so they believed they should stay. Tai and Matt knew the two digimon had gotten used to and started to love seeing their partners everyday but just agreed with their 'reasons' and let then stay.

Kari had recently gotten married to Cody and Yolei to Ken. Mimi even got married to Wallis not soon after Kari and Cody. Sora remains in jail and Matt and his money made sure of that. Tai and Matt had even played a cruel but funny joke on Sora Christmas day.

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing here you fags?" Sora snarled from her jail cell. Horizontal strips did not do her justice.

"Aww Sora, don't tell me you're still bitter. We just came to give you a Christmas present" Tai said with his arms wrapped around Matt's waist. When Tai said this, her face softened a little bit.

"Aww guys, I don't know what to say" she said with a bit of frost in her voice.

Matt looked at her, trying not to laugh. "Sora, we got you something we felt you truly deserved. Merry Christmas. Come on Tai-kun" Matt said as he steered Tai out of Sora's prison block. They left a big beautifully wrapped box in Sora's grasp as they quickly left.

They were leaving when Sora opened the gift to reveal a box full of rocks. They heard her voice shout.. "FUCK YOU FAGS". The both left but had to sit in Tai's car for a little bit to calm their laughter.

END FLASHBACK

Everyone's spirits were higher this time of the year. It turned out the Chip wasn't a Chip but more like a um…..Chip-a. Cosmo and Chip had a litter of kittens the day after Christmas. Once they were old enough, the little kittens were distributed to Kari, Ken, Tai's parents, Matt's dad, TK's mom and TK. Everything was going beautifully but the news that was to change their lives was about to walk in to their home.

"TAI-KUN….are you home" Matt screamed as he flew into their house. Matt rushed around the house looking for Tai until he saw his husband asleep on the couch, still in his suit from work with the two cats asleep at his feet. Matt stood in front Tai admiring him in all his peaceful glory before roughly nudging him awake.

"Tai…wake up baby…I have good news" Matt said loudly shaking Tai hardly.

"Come on…give the damn rabbit some of the fucking Trix so he'll leave us alone…..and while we're at it have Captain Crunch hit the Cocoa Puff bird with the boat, he's pissing me off……hmmm" Tai moaned still in his dream world. Matt couldn't help but chuckle at his love and his childish dreams. Matt couldn't wake him up and he had very important news.

"Time for emergency procedures. I sorry Tai but this is important." Matt muttered to himself. He dropped his brief case and guitar and bent down so he was face to face with Tai. He brushed some of he locks of hair out of his face before he pinched Tai's nose close. He waited patiently until his air was cut off. Tai started to struggle until he opened his mouth.

"Damn, he's even smarter asleep then his awake" Matt muttered again. Using his other hand, he forced Tai's mouth close. Tai immediately began to struggle and woke up at once looking somewhat angry.

"Matt, what the hell is your problem? This better be important to wake me up like that." Tai sleepily snarled.

Matt simply smiled at Tai. "It is Tai, it is. Sit up baby." Matt said, helping Tai into sitting position. Matt took a seat next to him. "Tai guess what happened today."

"You finished your tour and you're home for about 5 minutes before the next one?" Tai scoffed. He felt a little resentment at all of Matt's lengthy tours. Tai felt that even the stalking fan girls saw him more than he did.

"No you baka. Well our band has been getting more and more popular since we started doing rock, jazz and rap theme songs. Well……our band has been offered a MULTI-BILLION CONTRACT IN AMERICA" Matt squealed with joy. It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"Multi…. We're talking about Multi-Billion dollar contract right? As in more than one billion?" Tai asked, still unsure of what he said. Matt simply nodded in a fast pace but stopped when he noted the sad look on Tai's face.

"Tai-kun, what's wrong. I thought you'd be happy for me"

"I….I am Matty it's just that…..we're only 25 years old and we already have financial security? And you practically moving. This is in America. I don't think I could stand for us to be apart that long." Tai said softly.

"No Tai-kun. This is for a six year contract and we're moving to America as in you, me and the digimon."

Tai still didn't feel any better. "Matty, this is the only home I've known. Our families are here. I finally have a good job that I love and isn't as stressful on me. I'm not sure if I can give all that up?

Matt gave a brief smile. "Tai, I love you and I promised to stay with you. But Tai this is a great opportunity for us. With this, you can finally open up that hotel business you always wanted to start. We could provide for our parents and siblings and siblings in law. We'd have a bigger house than this. Even Agumon and Gabumon could live a life of leisure. Tai….I want you to think about this. I love you and if you want me to turn this down…..then I will but I want you to be absolutely sure."

Tai sat there and thought about this. Almost all the signs were good. Bigger house, his own hotel business, everyone he loves financially secure and Matt happy. He went over all this many, many times. He finally made his decision. "Matt……you promise this won't interfere with our home life?"

"I promise you Tai-kun it won't. I'd have to go in and record once a week and four seasonal tours a year that last no more than four weeks."

"You also promise you won't become one of those sluttish celebrity husbands who sleeps around on their spouse?"

"Tai-kun, I swear on my life that I wouldn't do that. I almost killed someone for you. I wouldn't think about doing that to you."

"You also promise you won't become one of those abusive, drunken, doped-up celebrities that hit their spouses every night?"

"Baby, hell no. You know my philosophy on drugs and alcohol." Matt added trying to cheer Tai up. Tai gave Matt a small smile as he thought about everything Matt said.

"Ok Matty. I'll go along with this but I'm going to hold you accountable for this. Let me down and you'll have a little night time visit from Wargreymon" Tai laughed, kissing Matt on the nose.

"Thank you baby and I won't let you down." Matt said before rushing off to tell the others. "And baby……..your Wargreymon threat is getting old." Matt laughed as Tai chased him out of the room.

Epilogue

Tai and Matt moved to Hollywood, California in America a week later and have been there for 6 months. Matt seemed to be more popular in America than he was in Japan and the fact that he was gay made him even more so. Matt's number one song; 'You and Me, together Forever' which was dedicated to Tai quickly climbed to third song in the popularity charts. Matt met lots of celebrities like the nanny from The Nanny, The Detective Spooner from I robot and many others. (I don't mention names in fear of law suit). Tai actually had a reason to wear that tux Matt bought him for the wedding because of all the big parties Matt dragged him to.

Tai opened his hotel called the Golden Point Hotel (forgive me if this the name of a real hotel), a five star hotel that cost like $300 a night. It immediately became a popular spot for famous people world wide. It was hard to get a reservation and like Matt always said "When money starts walking, People start talking" It was 40 stories of luxury rooms and suites, live entertainment, fine cuisine, and other nice hotel things. Matt's band became regular entertainers there which were good for both of them because of the sinful things they would do on Matt's breaks in the hotel rooms. Poor housekeeping lady. Business went so well that Tai was able to open up another Golden Point Hotel in Miami, Florida after one month which became an immediate success like it's sister hotel. Agumon and Gabumon work along side Tai being Matt's job kept him moving a lot around town for Gabumon to keep up. One hotel raked in over a million dollars since it's grand opening and the one in Florida half a million dollars in the first two months of business. Tai had never been this happy at his old job, which was something Matt was only too happy to see. Tai owned his happiness to Matt.

Tai and Matt's marriage is still running strong. They had a huge wedding anniversary party which was held at Tai's hotel. It was one of the biggest social events of the year and celebrities from all over the world flocked in for the two day anniversary event which gave Tai's hotel a lot of business. As Tai and Matt dance in front of everyone and Matt's head rests on Tai's shoulder like at their wedding, Tai couldn't help but smile at life and his fate in general as he knew he wouldn't be where he is today if someone didn't give just cause.

**That's the end…..sob. That actually brought tears to my eyes as I finished writing it. **

**Now I want to take a moment to thank certain reviewers that gave me tons of support of Someone PLEASE Give Just Cause and Someone GAVE Just Cause so GET OVER IT**

**Thank you;**

**Natchi- Your constant glowing reviews made writing for a joy. I thank you most of all. Get Well Soon.**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- Thanks you too. For you're your personal touch to the reviews. **

**Too Everyone who reviewed the two stories. You made this possible. Please look out my last story of the year, on December 1st. **

**THANKS A LOT,**

**Taitoboy**


End file.
